Vengrov Vallor
Vengrov Valor (Węgrów Dzielność,Valor Vengrov) : Vengrov Is the Japanese Tribe leader with Karakura Town or Bounto Leader. Appearance Vengrov has long Brown hair (espresso) it nears the color black or coffee. Vengrov Typically likes to wear more than just one outfit at a time though the old fashion Royal Victorian or traditional button down shirt, vest, and jacket combo is a nice try. Personality Vengrov on the outer shell is very cold, brash and rude. he keeps people at twice the arms length and has a comment for everything. Though honestly he is a kind honest man. He sees the world as a puppet stage and every one tied to strings, or as if the whole world was a play and every one has a pre written script. He is a very poetic man and hides himself under curse words and a frown. something similar to Hono Yuki. History Vengrov was born in Poland and left for dead, He does not know of his parent he does not know of a mother’s love he should have had. Vengrov was born in the year 2050, one of the first trials of bount kind by Go koga and Ran Tao. He was raised by the Local church and given the name of the town, Węgrów or in English Vengrov. Ven grew up a calm man, always knew to place his cups down pinky first, dawned in puffy shirts and vests, he just seemed rather…strange from the modern world. No matter the nuns of the church loved the perfect little boy weathers a bastard child or not, GOD LOVED HIM SO WHY NOT THEM. Oh the word of god ran vengrov ragged, god this, blood of Christ that, our dally bread this…something was always off about him on that subject, keeping god at arm’s length until age 18 it was too much for the church. Confronted for it on a Sunday morning by the head of church “Węgrów this is a hard subject for me and I know it will be for you just the same” Starts the father, ven simply cants his head” As you have grown up we have seen you distance yourself from the Lords love…” ven gently cants his head to the left, eyes diverting” there right there. That is what I’m speaking of, even his name distance you from this conversation… Węgrów speak to me…” with a sigh ven would speak up “There are just some things you do not say in another man’s house.” He wouldn’t say it, he wouldn’t say He did not Follow the Christian belief in a church it’s just not done” Węgrów you do believe in god above and hell bellow don’t you?” ven nods “ I do…” he would stand and push the chair in and leave the room….leave the church for the day, that day gave him his wife…he ran into her that day by chance and well it was sort of love at first site really. The Misses: They where love birds, rivaled and dared to change the standard for what true love ment and put Romeo and Juliet to shame. They dated for years as vengrov was raised by a church, staying at first base in fact at that even. She didn’t care, he was a true man, always opening the door for her, never forgot to say thank you to her most of all for any reason be it just for seeing him for the day, pulled the chair out for her if it could be done, had a gift for her even if it was just a drawing. He was a sweet heart threw and threw. This stayed even after their mirage for years, they married in the church he was raised in and lived in Poland even still. Vengrov was in mid twenties when they got their own home, he distanced him self slightly from her when he ‘joined’ a gang. It was when he found out he was a bount, go koga himself had introduced vengrov to the life. And members found in Germany invited him to live there minus his wife. Vengrov turned it down many times. His love for his wife kept him there more then anything…though the temptation was great and one year vengrov left for germany…just to visit not to stay, his wife waved him off at the air port and expected him home soon, he made it back as expected but was changed. He was drained and it showed…horrified by what he went through he would never tell his wife. His explanation as his longing for her and he hid the fear well. The suffering: Vengrov was introduced to scadel Linse, his doll. Go koga had been there so he didn’t think anything was wrong with what he went through…until it happened. He stood there on the ritual circle and the doll had shown its self in its sealed state, a pair of half mooned glasses though once he tried to pick them up the summoning circle had cracked and sucked him and others into a world of light and quarts, his own inner world. Shadows had out lined pure white items that he couldn’t very well see though the doll had released its self, the skull in the center had expanded and the half lenses had bent to make one lenses behind the skull. It howled in excitement demanding its owner step forth. Vengrov took the step, arms at his side demanding his doll to stand with him. The doll retorted he stand beside it and the battle had begun for ownership. He had to battle it, light beams fired, arms broken. Limbs shattered and burnt, but where he faught was in a reishi rich area. He could heal and was forced to fight until the doll submitted but this meant its own strength was stronger as well. It went on forever in vengrov’s mind as he faught agents himself with his bare hands but he finally came out on top and drenched in his own blood that seemed to never stop. The white world was painted red showing how much pain and suffering vengrov actually had been put through. It’s a wonder why he finally left his wife for all of this any ways. Two years passed and the German tribe and no response or sight of Go koga convinced vengrov he should go back, to find people like himself and get answers and it would only be another trip right he would go back to his wife often after all. Though he never came back, he left her…and his unborn daughter alone. He was strung along like a dog until he finally came back to Poland to find his wife and home burnt down…he assumed she had moved on without him…he assumed she never got the letters he sent her and left a broken hearted man. The stepping down: Eventualy Vengrov compleatly removed himself from Kurakura town all together, after being captured, mamed bones broken and making a public image out to be a wolf of sorts he left all together to leave for poland for give or take two months to only return when one of his followers, Celeste had problems, her first born and only son found his mother seeking out blood, Vengrov was used as a messnger pidgion from 'the higher ups' as he always calls them, the council of eight residing in japan and the council of eight in germany called for vengrov to deliver a seal...however the seal was also placed on vengrov, he personaly stepped down in public rank so he could play 'watcher' for the council of germany, their eyes and ears and has yet to return home even after Celestes son has been dealt with. now he is a therapist at the towns college grade school...just 'working' he sticks around doing much of nothing...but why? Category:Bount Category:Bount Leader